


Ngolunye usuku

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Ngolunye usuku

Babene kusihlwa bendawonye.

Ngakusasa ekuseni laba bobabili babeba nengxoxo esheshayo futhi bakhulume ngokwenzekile, wayekunqaba ngisho nokuhlekisa ngakho, bekhuluma ngokuhlinzekwayo nemizila ehamba phambili ukugwema amabutho ezitha, noyedwa. ngamunye eya ohlangothini olulodwa. Babuya bezogxila ekutholeni nasekusindiseni indodakazi kaCelyn Stark. Futhi imbuyisele eLing's Landing, uCersei emuva, ayibhubhise futhi.

Kepha baba nobusuku obukhohliwe, wayengumjita, ngobunye ubusuku bazizwa bemuhle, noma bacishe ukuthi kungenzeka kubo bobabili.

Ubusuku ngokwengxenye kepha bangathanda ukwazi ngayo. Ngobunye ubusuku abasoze bakhohlwa.


End file.
